A Night to Remember
by Courtney E. Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Very short. Hermione discovers that Ron is cheating on her and deals with it accordingly. Songfic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even this computer (tear)_

This is a Ron/Hermione songfic. Song lyrics are in _italics. _The song is "A Night to Remember" by SheDAISY, if my clues were not apparent enough... I'm sneaky like that.

Please DO actually read the song, or the fic will make no sense!

**A Night to Remember**

_He promised a night to remember, oh and she knows it will be_

Hermione watches as her husband's head disappears from the flames of the fire, she states into them for a bit longer with a straight face. "Mum!" Ron Jr. calls from the kitchen, "where's the peanut butter?" Hermione stands with a sigh and gets up to help her 14 year old find the stuff.

_A happy little celebration for their seventh anniversary_

Seven years. She and Ron had been married for seven years. Fourteen years since graduation, and nine since the end of the War.

_Her new dress is cut a bit lower, her lips a brighter shade of red. She spent all day settin' those blonde curls, tonight she's gonna knock him dead._

New dress, new makeup, new hair products. She felt so ALIVE! So new, so clean! She was a new woman, a woman free from every trouble in the world. Tonight was Her night.

_She's gonna show him how (the) The fire's burnin' out_

"Ronnie!" Hermione yells to her son, "let's GO! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are waiting."

_(her) Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day when..._

A seven year old photo of happy newlyweds wave at Hermione as she grabs her broom from the closet, her son right behind her.

_He vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart_

Hermione stares at her wedding band, her silver and dented token of love.

_She promised him forever, 'till death do us part._

She hugs her son and kisses his hair. "Goodbye honey, I love you," she whispers, but he has already disappeared down the hallway, leaving Hermione to face Harry and Ginny.

"You alright 'Mione?" Harry asks, scratching his head.

_Sealed with a tender kiss, she can't help but reminisce, and it's time_

"Don't look so down love, we'll take good care of him tonight," Ginny says cheerfully, waving Hermione off.

"Yeah... yeah. Of course. You'll take good care of him for me."

_No doubt this will be a night to remember_

"Ready to go 'Mione?" Ron asks as he tries to smooth down his hair.

"Just let me get my coat.." she answers.

_They drive to the top of the canyon, and pull right up to the edge._

"Mind your broom," Ron cautions his wife as she pulls her broom with a picnic basked next to his. She ignores him.

_They have a dinner up above those city lights, with a bloodless moon overhead._

"Shall I set it up then?" Ron asks Hermione. She merely raises an eyebrow before turning her gaze back to the stars.

_There's a distance in her emerald eyes, her voice is a little cold, as he takes another sip from his champagne glass, he wonders could she know?_

"Hermione, I love you. You know that... Right?" Ron whispers to his wife, taking her hand into his own.

"Of course."

_Hidden inside her coat are letters his lover wrote her_

She glares, "Once."

_Her heart beats faster as she asks him to remember when, he vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, 'till death do us part. Sealed with a final kiss, she can't help but reminisce and it's time, no doubt this will be a night to remember._

_She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows_

"I know about Pansy," Hermione hisses at her husband. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out letters addressed to "The Mudblood" and throws them at his feet, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione! Wait! I can explain," Ron starts to say.

"Oh don't worry, she managed to explain everything in great detail," she responds with malice. Hermione picks up her broom and heads to the edge of the canyon. Ron follows with his own broom.

_She throws the car in gear, plunged into the earth below._

Hermione, seeing her opportunity, grabs her wand and uses it to disarm her husband. She then looks into his eyes once more before waving her wand; their brooms disappear. They begin to plummet to the ground, side by side.

_She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows. She throws the car in gear, and blossoms like a fiery rose!_

Ron faces his wife, a shocked look dominating his features. "Till death," she whispers into the wind, a single tear trickling down her face.

_He vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, 'till death do us part. Sealed with a faithful kiss, love takes a FATAL twist, no doubt this will be a night to remember._

_To remember._

A/N: Yay! My first new story in a long time Thank you very much Ms. Amber for the inspiration... Or should I thank Econ class for being so boring? O.o


End file.
